Woman
by majestic-muse
Summary: a B/V story, containing lust and passion. just what everybody wants right? will contain lots of lemons. *Chapter 7 up*
1. Frustration

Chapter one

"WOMAN!"

_Arrrggghhh if he calls me woman one more time I think I'm going to snap._

"WHAT? What is it that you want now Vegeta?" Bulma rubbed her forehead annoyed at the fact the so called Saiyan prince thought that no matter what, she'd come running to answer to him like some slave.

"Woman, I'm out of soap bring me some more!"

His demand made her even more pissed off. Feeling frustrated she snapped "Well maybe if you said please for once, It would make me want to even consider getting you some." Why was it that he always had to be so god damn pushy?

"HA, please? As if I'd say THAT word to a pathetic weakling like you."

Why couldn't he ever in the slightest bit, maybe even just once be nice to her? What did she ever do to him? Her family has sheltered him, fed him. They even looked after his training needs. This had been going on at least a month now. But not once had he been nice to her or her parents.

"Fine then, get the soap yourself! I couldn't care less if you had to go without." That should teach him a lesson.

"Ha, that would be right. You stupid pathetic human, you can't even fetch a simple bar of soap"

This made Bulma clench her fists, bite her lip and redden in the face, why did he always have something to say to her to make her so angry? She picked up a bar of soap and threw it at the shower door; it bounced back and almost hit her in the face.

"There's your stupid fricken soap, enjoy it your highness." She stormed out of the bathroom, muttering incoherently under her breath swear words that Vegeta could only just make out.

The sarcasm in her tone made Vegeta laugh even more 'Ahahahaha that will be the day woman, when a Saiyan prince says the word _please_ to someone like you' Vegeta had to admit it. This Earthling woman had some fire about her that made him want to irritate her even more. She was like a female Saiyan warrior except all bark and no bite. He thought about when he first had a shower at capsule corp he called her a 'servant woman' she yelled at him then too. The thought made him chuckle, come to think about it the conversation they just had was almost the same as that day. Nothing had changed.

"Ooowwwhhh He thinks he owns me, well Bulma Breifs is owned by nobody." Why was she muttering to herself? the very thought made her even more annoyed that someone such as that jerk could get her so worked up. She wished Yamcha were here to talk to her, but ever since he heard that the androids were coming he thought it would be best to go and train in the wild. What was it with that man and the wilderness? Bulma would never understand it. All she knew was that she missed his face, and most of all his smile. Not to mention his amazing body. Those strong firm arms, hard rippling abs. That man could make a woman melt. Come to think of it she was holding back some pent up frustration from the past month. She hadn't Kissed him in ages. Thinking back the last kiss was pretty rushed. Bulma sighed with frustration. Why did this always happen to her? It annoyed her that she never got to make that wish, the one that was going to get her a perfect boyfriend. Well she got a boyfriend alright, but not one that could make her weak at the knees. She decided that she'd just return to her lab and continue on her current work, it always seemed to calm her down. At least until something else came up.

"meow"

_oh what in God's name now?!_ Bulma looked up from what she was doing to find her father standing in the doorway with Scratch on his shoulder (as always).

"Bulma, what are you up to now?" Why oh why was it that she kept getting these annoying interruptions? It wasn't helping her do her work at all. "Well. If you must know. I'm working on some new droids. It should help the guys get stronger. Hopefully it will give them an idea of what the androids may be like" She was hoping to get Yamcha to come back. With the prospect of fighting something stronger he'd just have to come back, Right? "Ok dear just remember about the whole A.I concept. We don't want those things turning on US now do we?" with a slight grin and a chuckle he left._ Ah finally some peace to work._

With steam filling up the room Vegeta felt clean after his long work out. He revised on what techniques he used while training in the Gravity room, trying to find out if there was anything he could perfect or study to help him improve his fighting. He enjoyed training in the GR. He got a kick out of the fact that Kakarot once trained in something similar. He strived for the day that he would be stronger then the fellow Saiyan. Although Kakarot may be one of the last Saiyans alive, Vegeta looked forward to the day that he could humiliate him, just like how Kakarot humiliated Vegeta.

_WHY did he do it? He's taken my pride away from me. The only reason I haven't taken my own life is so I can defeat you. You may have shown me mercy. But that doesn't mean I'll do the same for you. You disgraced me you...you took my..._"PRIDE!" Yelling out loud Vegeta powered up with all his might braking the shower and sending water everywhere. The shower was completely ruined. Circuits, wires, plaster and Perspex were scattered all over the place. But he didn't care for things like that. He dried himself off and put his shorts and boots on. He casually walked out of the shower as though nothing even happened.

:Sigh: _Not again! If this keeps happening I'll just have to run away, just to finish off my work._

With that Bulma got out of her chair third time running and went to inspect the noise she just heard. She walked down the hallway noticing water was leaking from out of the bathroom. _Great, just another distraction. What does a girl have to do around here to get some peace and quiet?_ Bulma peered around the bathroom door and shrieked. She couldn't believe that the shower was completely destroyed. The hot water temp gauge was completely busted.

"VEGETA!" this was it. This was the final straw. She didn't have to put up with this crap, she suspected him to be a pain in the arse but not this bad.

_Oh great another lecture by the pathetic Earthling woman. Maybe I should just leave this dump and come back when I'm stronger. It would be less annoying. I'd even prefer to be on that planet Nappa and I found. The one with flesh eating worms. At least then he wouldn't have to listen to her annoying drivel. _

"Nrrgghh what now? He growled at her "What could it possibly be that has irritated you this minute?" It always seemed as though she had something to complain about. _'oh Vegeta you smell, Vegeta why do you have to work out so much, Vegeta you always...' _

"Vegeta that's it! I've had it with you! You do nothing but aggravate me, you've shown disrespect to me and my parents. Not to mention every single little thing we've done for you, my mum's cooking, dad fixing the GR, us providing you..." _-arrhh was this woman going to go on forever? Why doesn't she shut up- _"..Clothes, shelter..."-_what is it with her? Out of all the female species I have encountered she has got to be the worst of all- _"and well other things" Bulma was running out of things to say

"It's just that...you're not even listing to me are you?...VEGETA!" _why does he just stare at me with those annoying cold black eyes? I know he isn't listing to me. Oohhh, he just makes me want to strangle him._

"WHAT WOMAN? What do you want from me?" he towered over her making her feel threatened. With a small voice she answered "well...it's just that you ruined the shower is all." Why didn't she stand up to him? _What is it about him that makes me nervous? He wouldn't hurt me, would he?_

"Humph is that it? You're a scientist fix it. It isn't my problem now is it" with that he stormed out of the compound and flew off.

_Well that's not fair. I can't fly away whenever I want to. Why did I even open my house up to him in the first place?_

Bulma turned around to see her mother and father look at the bathroom and then at Bulma.

"DON"T LOOK AT ME" with that she stormed into her room and slammed the door.


	2. Caught unawares!

AN: I'm going to say that this one has a bit of lime in it. sorry if you're not into that sought of stuff.

Chapter 2

_His skilled hands ran up her milky thighs onto her hips. Who would have thought that the hands of a killer would be so soft, smooth and gentle. His hot passionate kisses trailed down the curve of her creamy neck and onto her shoulder. A moan escaped her ruby luscious lips. A low growl emanated from his throat. So, her moaning turned him on. This made her all the more excited. She could feel her body responding to all the things he was doing to her, touching, licking, kissing, biting it was as though she was the snake and he the snake charmer following his every move captured by his actions. _

The moisture was starting to pool in between her thighs. Her body was aching for that realise of pure extreme bliss. waiting for that tidal wave of pleasure to rush over her.

_His dark obsidian eyes stared deeply into her dark blue ones, she could swear she saw the unbridled lust and passion in them. He was enjoying this just as much as she was. She was captivated by those eyes they were so piercing and yet not as frightening as she thought they would be. As dark as they were they were filled with so much light. He was studying her face so intimately as though he needed to capture the image and never ever forget it. This made her shiver at the thought of him longing for her even though he was with her right this very second. She moved her head seeking out his lips. They connected and a new sensation of pleasure flooded the pit of her stomach. A moan was muffled by their tongues intertwining. Shallow breaths were in taken by both as they were lost in the passionate embrace that they were sharing. Their moans became constant while on the very of their climaxes. 'oh Bulma'...'Bulma'._

"Bulma?... hey Bulma."

Bulma woke her cheeks burning, her body confused at not having the release that it so sorely needed. She took a moment to realise where she was. Rubbing her eyes she realised that she wasn't in bed with the Saiyan prince. Hang on a sec did she get that right? She meant Yamcha right? Yeah she must be that confused that she muddled up Vegeta with Yamcha. He he he imagine if she told Yamcha that one. She looked up to see Goku at her door.

"Goku? What are you doing here?" she looked at her alarm clock to see that it was 5am. Ever since Goku learnt instant transmission he would pop in and out as he pleased. This was a pain to everyone as it was so unexpected when and where he would show up.

"Well Bulma I just had a great idea." A large childish grin spread across his face.

"And...? you are going to tell me right? You didn't just come over here to tell me you have an idea? Goku what does go on in that head of yours?"

Goku chuckled and his smile remained on his face.

"Well I was thinking that we should all have a picnic this weekend. It's just we've all been training pretty hard, and well it would be nice to have a rest. Don't ya think?" he was looking a Bulma strangely just realising that she looked flushed for some reason. But being the way he was he didn't think much of it.

Bulma stared at Goku and sighed.

"Goku you mean to tell me that you woke me up at 5 am to say you want to have a picnic?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't think to call?"

"Nope."

"Or at least wait until later?"

"Well no, I just thought about it and decided to tell you."

He looked at her confused. The puzzled expression on his face made her laugh.

"Ok Goku I'll get something organised."

"So we can have a picnic?"

"Ha ha yes"

"Awesome that's great. Ok well I'll talk to you about it later."

With that he placed his index and middle finger to his forehead and just like that was gone in an instant. She didn't know where he was off to; she just hoped that it wasn't to wake someone else up.

She looked back at her alarm clock and groaned. Great 5am. With that she huddled up under the blankets and went back to sleep.

_She trailed hot moist kisses over his hard Pecs and ran her hands up his muscular sides. Oh he felt so good underneath her. She lapped her tongue over his body like a kitten lapping up milk. She drank in his aroma and couldn't get enough of it. She thought that she could climax just from his musky scent. She could feel his arousal on the lower part of her stomach and it made her moist at the thought of what he might do to her. She looked up into his eyes and her breath caught. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face, not his normal fearful smirk but a lazy hot passionate one. He opened his mouth as if to speak. _

'Beep...beep.' _huh what? _'Beep...beep' Bulma lifted one heavy eyelid and focused onto the alarm clock. She opened both eyes and slammed her fist on the off button. Just great she was really getting into that. She sat bolt upright realising that the dream wasn't with her and Yamcha at all. It was her and Vegeta. 'What the hell is going on with me? I love Yamcha, so why am I having 

sex dreams about an annoying pain in the arse?' I mean yeah she did have a dream about Vegeta before but that was just a harmless Kiss. These dreams that she was having was much more than just a kiss. Her cheeks turned bright red; she squeezed her thighs together feeling the moisture between them. Great just great. She pushed the ideas of her and Vegeta together into the back of her mind. 'Wow I'm hungry' the feeling just hit her. She hadn't eaten in a while. Not since lunch yesterday. She was so busy working on those drones that she didn't even think about food. She got up and rapped a big fluffy dressing grown around her to block out the cold.

She sleepily made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. She could smell bacon and eggs cooking and it made her mouth water. She turned around the corner to see Vegeta sitting at the table just staring into space.

'frick! He's right there.' The images from her dream flashed up before her and she blushed.

"Well good morning sweetie" her mother smiled at Bulma. Her voice was too high a decibel for this early in the morning. Bulma sat down quickly as far away from Vegeta as possible.

"Ah yeah hi mum." She couldn't really form words let alone block out those images that kept flashing up.

"Oh well someone isn't talkative this morning. Did someone get up one the wrong side of the bed? Is my Bulma a miss cranky pants today?" Vegeta smirked and made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a laugh.

"Mum shut up. I'm not in the mood today. Now right now anyway." Bulma placed her head in her hands and sighed, she really had to get over what she had dreamt of.

"Well ok I won't bother you then." With that she turned her attention to Vegeta.

"And how are you today Vegeta?" Vegeta sent her a death stare that would of made any woman cower, but not Mrs. Briefs she smiled sweetly and giggled. "Well then I guess no one is in the mood to talk today then" just then Dr. Briefs walked into the kitchen.

"What was that dear?" he looked at his wife and then at Bulma. He ignored Vegeta altogether. That Alien made him seethe with hatred. Mind you he didn't mind some of the interesting machines that he and Bulma made for him to train with.

"Well sugar pie" Vegeta cringed at the words. Bulma smirked at him. "Its just as I was saying. Bulma or Vegeta aren't really in a talkative mode today."

"Ha. Well all the better for us. It will be nice and quiet at the breakfast table for once."

After Bulma scoffed down her food and excused herself from the breakfast table she went back upstairs to have a shower. She took off her dressing gown pulled off her singlet top and peeled off her wet panties. Wow that dream really turned her on. She blushed again and her whole body seemed to turn a light shade of pink-red. She pressed the buttons to turn on the shower, set the pressure and the temperature. It was a good thing that they had bots that could fix the damage that Vegeta made. She thought about him again. What he would look like naked. 'Oh my...am I becoming a harlot?' with that she laughed and washed herself. She knew that she loved Yamcha, and just because she had some stupid dream it didn't change the way she felt about him.

Vegeta stood up from the breakfast table feeling full and content. He walked up the stairs to go and get some training clothes. He walked past the bathroom and heard humming. God even having a shower she was annoying. He didn't understand why he put up with this shit. Well the only reason was so that he could train in that machine she made. It actually made him angry at the thought he needed something to aid him in becoming stronger. He heard the shower cut off. Good so she had stopped humming.

"Oh just great. I forgot to myself a fricken towel." She stood on the bathmat annoyed at the fact that she was so occupied with escaping Vegeta that she forgot to get a towel. She was lucky that the heater was turned on other wise she would be freezing right now. She pressed the intercom button in the bathroom. "Hello out there could someone get me a towel? Now would be nice." She hoped that her mother or father heard her. She stood there naked and looked at herself in the wall length mirror. She turned and looked at her milky creamy back. Man did she look good. She decided that it was taking too long for someone to come with a towel so she used the dryer that was designed to dry you off. She still liked having a towel to wrap around her. She pressed the intercom button again and spoke up. "I need a towel. I need a towel for god sake, I need a fricken towel."

The door opened and he stood holding a towel in his hand offering it to her.

She blushed bright red and tried to cover as much as she possibly could. She was way to embarrassed and annoyed to utter anything.

"you needed a towel right?" he looked at her with those dark obsidian eyes. Annoyance showing in them as though he was doing her a great favour indeed.

She opened her mouth and out came a squeak. So closed it quickly and stared at him.

"Humph you do something for someone and look what happens." Vegeta threw the towel at her feet and walked off leaving the door opened behind him.

"H, how dare you." She screeched at him. She slammed the door and stared at it, to embarrassed and to angry to do anything.


	3. Over trained?

Chapter 3.

The expression on her face amused Vegeta greatly. He wasn't being generous at all, it just turned out that her incessant whining was making his head hurt.

The way he caught her off guard was the funniest thing he had seen that week. Vegeta strolled into his room collecting the things he needed for the gravity room. It was quite boring for Vegeta to be couped up in one place for this long. However that blue haired woman always managed to keep him entertained.

It would always be in the way she would use her words to fight back, or the way she would fight with her eyes if she didn't have anything to say. Yes this woman was very entertaining. It made his time on Earth just that little more satisfying. And all the more reason for him to enjoy crushing the life out of her body. The thought aroused him. Placing his hands around her delicate throat and squeezing that last breath from out of it. Oh yes she would amuse him, even in her death throws she would.

He kept thinking of Kakarot. How that third class Saiyan could be stronger than him made his blood boil with rage. But he would get his revenge. He would become stronger then that pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, And kill everyone one he loves and holds dear to him. 'And then just for the fun of it I'll blow this stupid planet to smithereens'. A smile appeared across his face. He loved the way that he thought.

The sweat dripped off his torso. His arms were beginning to tire. 'No not now. I need to push myself'. With that thought he lowered his body to the ground and stood up. He had just finished his tenth thousand push up and started on his kicks and punches. He looked at the flashing light at the centre of the machine. It displayed a number, 300G. He knew that he just had to keep training if he was going to be stronger then Kakarot.

He felt his body draining. 'No. No. No. I cannot let this happen.' He fell backwards his body hitting the hard tiled floor. He put a large dent in the ground and a noise escaped his throat, he felt the air leave his lungs. He crawled over to the middle of the GR and slowly reached up to the control panel. He hit the button on the panel and the gravity returned to normal. He slumped up against the wall and passed out.

A few days passed with no Vegeta in sight. A rush of relief flooded through her. She still kept checking around the corners just to make sure he wasn't around. She had been kept busy throughout the week organising the picnic for the weekend. She had gotten Goku to see everyone and invite them all to Capsule Corp. She was excited that Yamcha would be coming. She stressed to Goku that he had to come, he just had to. Bulma would show him just what he had given up on while being away.

It was the day of the picnic and Bulma had everything planned out, she had gotten her hair and nails done. She was wearing new clothes and some new perfume. Oh he would be blown away when he saw her. She was so excited - she hadn't seen him in a few weeks - Her body was aching for his touch 

that she herself couldn't satisfy. She even thought that tonight may be the night. They always talked about it but they never ventured further then just playing around.

They had been on and off ever since she was sixteen. They could share and discuss everything together. She always felt as though they were just friends that fooled around. He was clueless as to what to do in a relationship, fair enough he had never been in one before – the whole not being able to speak to other women. And the fact that he use to live out in the dessert. – But he did have a brain it would be nice if he would use it once in a while. Bulma sighed. It seemed as though he didn't consider her feelings, whenever they would go out he would always perve on other women. She knew that he loved her but this made her feel so rejected, so she always would have to dress suggestively just to get his attention.

Bulma had some spare time on her hands to waste. The guys wouldn't be arriving until around midday. She couldn't help but get up early in the morning, she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She was sitting in silence and enjoying her coffee when something hit her. Silence. That was it, silence. It normally wouldn't be silent at this time of the day, Vegeta would normally be up and training now. The soft hum coming from the Gravity Room could be only just be heard in the house. Come to think of it the last few days had been silent. Perhaps Vegeta had left, it would explain why she hadn't seen him in a few days.

Bulma's curiosity finally got the best of her. She finished her now luke-warm coffee and set her mug in the sink. She decided to go and check the gravity room to see exactly why it was turned off. The day was absolutely perfect for a picnic. The sun was out and shining brightly, there wasn't a cloud in sight. She knew precisely where to have the picnic with her friends. She made her way down the path to the gravity room. Trust Vegeta to have the stupid machine heaps far away from the house.

Vegeta hated anyone imposing on his training sessions, Bulma always loved to annoy him by showing up on screen just to remind him that dinner was ready or that he was training too hard. He would respond to her with just a grunt or a snarl. But for the past week she had stopped doing so. She wondered if he had even noticed at all. Her mother sure had. She just wouldn't shut up about the fact that Vegeta was such a strong man and needed his strength.

Well obviously he didn't need the Briefs family to look after him. Humph. Wow he really made her furious. She climbed up onto a leg of the machine and peered into the window. The lights weren't on and not a noise was heard. She pressed her face closer to the window as it was dark inside compared to the brightness of the sun. She looked at the control panel and noticed a blur at the bottom of it. She decided to risk it and go inside. She knew Vegeta would be so pissed off if she went inside the room. He would only allow her in there if it needed to be fixed but right now he was nowhere in sight.

She pressed the password into the control panel and opened the door. Her nostrils filled with a repugnant smell. It smelt of dry sweat and blood. She cringed at the odour. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. She hit the switch and the lights flickered on. She looked straight ahead and a scream escaped her throat.

Vegeta was slumped up against the wall. There was a trail of dried blood from the top of his scalp it came from where his widows peak was. Bulma made her way over to him as quickly as possible. She 

squatted down beside him and studied him closely. She looked at his chest and noticed it was slowly rising and falling. Good so he was still breathing. She let out a breath in which she didn't even realise she was holding. She looked at his flame shaped hair and ran her hand through it. It was soft to touch, parts of hair were clumped together from dried up sweat. She had never really gotten this close to him. He was always on guard. She studied his face and realised that he was quite handsome if he wasn't scowling. She rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. He was so smooth to touch. She noticed that he was quite cold. He really needed to be examined by a doctor. Now the hard part, how would she get Vegeta back into the house?

She looked around trying to find something to aid her in getting him up, she knew he would be too heavy for her. Perhaps she could drag him back. But then that just might be too much of a hassle. Bulma decided that the best thing to do would be to go and get some help. She started to get up when something grabbed onto her wrist. She turned around shocked to see Vegeta's hand holding her back.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "What are you doing in here?" he spoke in a growl. She pulled away from him her anger flaring up. "Well if you must know I got curious to why you haven't been training for a few days, so I decided to come here to check up on you." He stood up, a little shaky in the knees and legs. He ached all over but he masked his feelings. He didn't want to let her know he was in pain. "So, it's been a few days then?" He slowly started walking out into the harsh brightness of the sun, he shielded his eyes with the back of his hand. Bulma glared at him. He was so ungrateful. "Yeah well like I said, it's been a few days since I heard the machine going." He said nothing to her and flew towards the house. She followed after him.

She found in his room sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Vegeta? Are you alright?" Bulma slowly started making her way over to him. "Oh _you_ again! Just leave me alone woman. " he looked up at her, his obsidian eyes were drained and weary. "But Vegeta you don't look to good." She kept making her way over to him, she wanted to help him. "I said GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Bulma stopped in her tracks. she looked at him knowing he was in pain. There was nothing she could do if he wouldn't let her get any closer. "Well...fine then. It's not my problem if something happens to you. I couldn't care less if you dropped dead." For some reason she didn't actually mean that. Before she really couldn't care at all. However noticing the pain in his eyes made Bulma realise that he could actually feel things. He wasn't just a statue who was in impartial to everything that was happening around him. He was flesh and blood just like her.

She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. She actually felt sorry for him. Goku filled her and everyone else in on what happened on Namek. She knew about what Frieza made him do. It was a shock to everyone listening that the cold hearted killer Vegeta actually cried in front of Goku. Yamcha laughed but Chi Chi and Bulma both shot him a look telling to shut up or else. Bulma felt sorry for him then, and ever since she had been trying to find out more about him. Whenever she tried to initiate a conversation with him he wouldn't really talk, or if he did most of the time it was to ask her to get him something. I guess after being a killer for so long it made him cold and bitter. 'After what Frieza put him though no wonder he doesn't like to talk about it'. Bulma was deep in her thoughts thinking about Vegeta and the way that he was that she didn't even realise that her friends had started to show up.


	4. Picnic time

Chapter 4.

Krillin, Roshi and Oolong were all waiting in the living room speaking to Mrs. Briefs. She had offered them all refreshments in which they accepted gratefully. Everyone always loved hanging out at Bulma's place. The food was great and it was fun to hang out somewhere other than master Roshi's for a change. Plus Roshi loved coming into to city to perve on beautiful young women. And whenever Bulma's name was mentioned he was defiantly sure to go. The idea of a picnic sounded great to Krillin he always loved hanging with the Z fighters. He made himself more comfortable on the large plush three seater lounge, and marvelled at how he managed to be friends with the daughter of Capsule corp.

Bulma made her way down into the living room. She finally noticed that three of her friends were there. "Oh hey guys I didn't even know that you were here already." Bulma sat down next to Krillin and poured herself a glass of lemonade. She crossed her long porcelain legs and had a sip of her drink. All three guys couldn't help but notice Bulma's movements, she had a low short revealing dress on that didn't leave very much to the imagination. Krillin took a deep breath in and smelt her tantalising perfume. She really looked good today. Perhaps a bit too overdressed for just a friendly gathering but then again she did always overdress for most things.

"You look good today Bulma. Is anything special going on that we didn't know about? " Krillin raised his eyebrow while asking the question. "What do you mean good? I look good all the time you idiot." Bulma slammed her glass onto the coffee table. "Use a coaster honey" Mrs. Briefs overly sweet voice cut in. Bulma picked up her glass and then slammed it onto the coaster. "Ah...um...you do look good all the time Bulma. It's just you look very nice today is all." Krillin let out a small breath hoping that Bulma wouldn't go off at him any further she did have quite a temper. "Oh well thank you. I thought it would be nice to get a little dressed up today." She adjusted her dress and smiled at him. 'If Krillin can notice that I'm dressed up Yamcha better bloody well, otherwise he'll have a problem.'

They were only talking for about five more minutes until Goku, Ox King, Chi-Chi and Gohan showed up. Bulma decided that she would get everything started before Yamcha arrived. Everyone was catching up with one another, Tien and Chiaotzu turned up right after the Son family. She went outside to set up the things she needed. She decided that she would ask the guys to do the BBQ while she and Chi-Chi organised the salad. She had the area picked out, had the service bots set up the table and chairs and now she was just setting up the smaller things. She went back inside and asked the men to go outside and start cooking while herself, Chi-Chi and her mother went to work in the Kitchen.

The women chatted about non-important things, such as hair, beauty products and fashion. And then finally they got onto the topic of men.

"Is Vegeta so hunky you two." Mrs. Briefs couldn't help but bring Vegeta up in conversation.

Bulma's face crinkled at the thought of the overly arrogant Saiyan prince.

"Oh please I don't want to talk or even think about that stupid, moronic imbecile." She was still annoyed at him yelling at her to get out earlier.

"So Chi-Chi how's it going with you and Goku?" Bulma kept dicing the carrots while directing her question towards her younger friend. Chi-Chi furrowed her eye brows into an angry frown and she tensened her grip on the sharp knife that she currently was using to cut tomatoes with.

"Oh don't get me started on him. He has made more poor little Gohan train with him and that big green monster. Gohan isn't going to go anywhere without studying. How does Goku expect our son to get along in life without having a proper education? It's as though he doesn't even think about any of these things." Bulma looked down at the chopping board and noticed that Chi-Chi had chopped the tomatoes too finely, turning them into a paste.

"Ah Chi-Chi...I don't know how well tomato puree will taste in a salad." Bulma was fascinated at how fast her hand was moving, sending tomato juice everywhere. Her sleek black hair was starting to come free of her tightly wrapped bun, strands of lose hair was now covering her face. Her eyes were staring into nothingness she looked blank not realising what she was doing. Bulma moved a little closer towards her, not to close as to startle her – she wouldn't want to get stabbed accidently – she lowered her voice and almost whispered in Chi-Chi's ear.

"Is everything ok?"

Chi-Chi immediately stopped what she was doing and blinked. She looked down and realised that she had over cut the tomatoes.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice that I was doing it." She placed the knife beside her and sighed. "It's just that..." Chi-Chi turned to face Bulma looking right at her with tears brimming in her eyes. Mrs. Briefs had stopped what she was doing and decided to let the girls have a private conversation, she grabbed a jug of fresh lemonade and went outside taking it out to the men that were gathered around the BBQ.

'Hrm.' Just where was Vegeta. She thought that he would have joined the other men by now. She always liked to look at him in his spandex clothes.

"Who wants lemonade?"

"Wow thanks Mrs. Briefs you're a lifesaver." Krillin grabbed his glass, with that the guys flocked around her to also grab a glass of what she was serving.

Back in the kitchen Bulma made Chi-Chi sit down at the dining table and was making them both some nice hot relaxing tea. Chi-Chi reached for the box of tissues and dabbed her eyes forming wet patches on the fine paper. She sniffled and blew her nose. She fixed her hair so it was perfect again. She was always so organised. Bulma had never really seen her like that before. As strange as it sounded she was quite relieved that Chi-Chi did have emotional concerns and wasn't just always bitchy.

She sat herself next to her childhood companion and handed her a mug to hopefully calm her jittering nerves.

"Thank you so much Bulma."

"No problems. Tea always helps me when I'm feeling down." Bulma had her hands cupped around the mug, feeling the warmth of the hot liquid reach her palms.

'I guess it's not just me worried about these god damn androids.'

Chi-Chi gave Bulma a weary small nod. She did seem different then she normally would be. She had been quieter than usual. When they were all talking before Chi-Chi would only speak if she was asked a question. She would normally talk on her own accord, telling both women how things had been going.

"So... Is there anything that you want to talk about? I'm all ears." Bulma sipped at the tea allowing Chi-Chi some time to respond if she felt like it.

"Well, I guess I'm just worried about my family. My father isn't exactly very close by. And with both Goku and Gohan training to fight these androids I'm just worried that I might lose them. It's bad enough that I don't get to spend much time with them. It would seem that they are in a constant routine. Wake up eat, train, eat, train, wash, eat, sleep and then the whole cycle repeats itself." She let out a sigh and looked up at Bulma.

"What would you do in my position?"

"Waoh, I couldn't really tell you. I know what Goku is like and well he can take care of himself. And I'm sure Gohan is safe with him and Piccolo, but I couldn't really understand what you're going through. The only thing I can really compare it to is the fact that Yamcha is off training somewhere I don't even know and I haven't seen him in ages. At least you get to see them every morning and night." Bulma drank more of the relaxing liquid, grateful that at anytime soon Yamcha would be here.

"I guess you're right. So is Yamcha going to show up today?"

"I really hope so, I told Goku to invite him. I guess I have to wait and see if he shows up."She really did hope that he was going to, she was missing him severely.

Chi-Chi smiled.

"Well I'm sure Goku would tell him. He is forgetful but he was really excited about this picnic."

It seemed as though Goku knew they were talking about him as he just made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He crossed the room and went over to where Chi-Chi was sitting. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. It was rare for the couple to show affection in front of other people. Especially Goku giving Chi-Chi a kiss. Bulma thought it was very sweet, however it made her feel as though she was missing out.

"Well Goku, Bulma and I were just taking about girl stuff." They both saw Goku's face pale. They knew that Goku wouldn't press further questions on them about the mention of _girl_ things. He had learnt his lesson ages ago and had never questioned Chi-Chi on those things ever again.

Both Chi-Chi and Bulma laughed at the expression on his face.

"Well ok then, I'll leave you two to talk." With that he turned around to leave.

"Goku did you want to tell us something?" Chi-Chi was puzzled as to why he came in here. It couldn't of been just to give her a kiss. They hardly did that anymore. Bulma noticed a sad face on her female friend, but before Goku turned around her expression was normal again.

"Oh yeah. That's right, I came in here to tell you the meat is almost done." He face lit up at the mention of food. And he was excited that there was a lot of it.

"Ok well Bulma and I will finish up on the salad and be out in a minute."

"Ok see you two out there." He started walking towards the sliding glass door.

Bulma turned around in her chair to ask him a question.

"Hey Goku."

"Yeah?" He turned around for the second time.

"Did you happen to find Yamcha and let him know about today?" She was praying in her mind that he had.

"Sure did. He said he would be here. He'll probably show up late, he was pretty far away when I caught up with him."

Bulma smiled at the news.

"Thanks Goku."

"Anytime. Ok I'm going now to grab some food." At the mention of food he was out the door in a flash.

Chi-Chi and Bulma quickly finished up on the salad laughing at random events that had happened recently lightening the sombre mood that only recently took place. They finally finished and carried the very large bowl outside for everyone to enjoy.

It seemed that Piccolo had shown up after all. He was standing next to the group up against a tree with the shade covering all of them. So they were pretty much all here. Now all they were waiting on was Puar and Yamcha. Bulma wondered if Vegeta was feeling alright, perhaps he would come down and join them. She laughed at her own thought. As if he would come down here.

The picnic was going quite well everyone was laughing and enjoying the food. Goku was going through the food at a rapid rate, which wasn't a surprise to everyone there. Chi-Chi was wasting her breath trying to get him to slow down and not eat so much. Chi-Chi and Gohan were embarrassed that his eating habits hadn't improved around their friends, but it just made everyone laugh even harder. Piccolo had managed to get use to Goku's eating mannerisms but he was still disgusted at how quickly he ate.

Everyone was done eating and now they were just sitting around talking about things that they were looking forward to and what to expect from these androids that the young lilac haired man had discussed when he had come from the future. Bulma still felt as though she knew him from somewhere. She couldn't place it at all. No-one seemed to notice that Chi-Chi had become quiet and distant at the mention of the androids.

Bulma was having so much fun catching up with her old friends that she didn't notice Puar had showed up. It seemed as though Yamcha wasn't with her.

Oolong noticed Yamcha's feline friend before everyone else did and spoke up to say hello to her. Everyone turned to realise that indeed the hovering blue cat was here, but where was Yamcha?

Bulma was the first to bring this up.

"Hey Puar is Yamcha behind you?" her hope was dwindling she was sure that if he was going to show he would of been earlier.

Puar had an apologetic expression on her small face.

In her high pitched voice she explained that Yamcha had been too busy training and sent his apologies to everyone but he would be back soon. Sometime within the week at least.

Bulma was deeply upset but she didn't let it show. For once her emotions didn't get the better of her. Normally she would be fuming but this time she did nothing. Everyone took note of this but didn't bring it up. They all kept talking until it was getting late. Finally they all said their goodbyes and made their way home.

Bulma was glad that the day was finally over. Everyone had enjoyed themselves, Even she had. Except that he didn't show up. All the effort she took in getting ready that day wasted. She went to her room and changed into comfortable pjs, she removed all her makeup and slowly crawled into her large double bed. She hid her face into her big fluffy pillows as large sobs escaped from her body.

Little did she know her efforts didn't exactly go to waste, Vegeta had eventually made an appearance at the BBQ. He grabbed some food and disappeared to sit up against a tree out of everyone's eyesight. He picked up her sent even from the distance he was at. God did she smell amazing, he could smell her over the food. She smelt like some exotic flower that he had once smelt on another planet, the smell was mouth-watering.

He was still remembering her scent while lying in his bed. It was driving him crazy, he kept tossing and turning not able to sleep without her haunting presence lodged into the back of his mind. He snarled, got out of bed put his training shorts on and made his way to the GR.


	5. Infatuation

Chapter 5: Infatuation

Vegeta opened the door and turned on the bright florescent lights of the GR. The door closed behind him making a hissing noise sealing off the air. He cracked his knuckles releasing the pressure behind the joints. Tonight would be the night, he would push through and become a super Saiyan. The thought of Kakarot being stronger then himself made Vegeta grind his teeth together. He strolled over to the controls and decided to up the bar, being as cocky as he was he turned the machine up to 400G. The gravity took effect on his body straight away. He could feel his muscles staining to keep his body in an upright position. A smirk appeared on his face, he could take it, he wasn't called elite for nothing. Remembering slaughtering all those aliens with his bare hands when he was 6, being able to scare Frieza's men by just glaring at them, his father always telling him how special he is. A Saiyan prince. A prince who could defend himself as well as lead his people, his smirk was abruptly removed to be replace with a menacing scowl. Vegeta hated dwelling on these feelings, he tried to forget the past, no matter what he would never forget his title. After standing in the small space of the GR for ten minutes a slight sheen of sweat was appearing on his forehead. Vegeta started his routine, first flying around to get the feeling of the pressure on his body and then into his pushups and sit-ups.

Bulma's mouth was dry and her pillows were wet from the tears she had shed. She felt exhausted, she cried herself to sleep all because of Yamcha. Bulma sat up seeing the marks her tears had left, punched the pillow feeling stupid at how she could be so week. A loud sigh escaped her lips and she used her long delicate fingers to rub her temples trying to smooth the frustration away. Confusion and doubt spread into her mind like spiders weaving webs, what did she have to be worried about? Yamcha had done this to her so many times, he had stood her up more than once before. She was use to hitting him over the chest to stop him from checking out other women. She had had enough, he was never around to talk to her or to comfort her. Bulma stood up and put her feet into the white fluffy slippers next to her bed. She yawned loudly and arched her body putting her arms up into the air, rubbing her eyes she started walking down to the kitchen she needed something to drink.

Bulma fumbled in the dark for the light switch. The ceiling lit up and she dimmed the lights, her eyes not yet adjusted. Someone was sitting at the table on their own. Bulma shielded her eyes giving them more time to focus, Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table looking right at her a scowl on his face. Bulma cleared her throat and started walking towards the cupboards. She could feel his gaze on the back of her neck, She didn't want him to realize it was bothering her so she ignored him. She reached up to grab a glass, the bottom of her top rising showing off her midriff. She set the glass down and looked at Vegeta, He was looking up at her she couldn't understand the look on his face. His hands were folded in front of him on the table, He was shirtless only wearing his shorts and shoes, Bulma could tell he had been training. She could see old scars on his chest one that stood out most was on his left hand side just above his heart, a small gasp escaped her lips and she averted her eyes.

He couldn't stop looking at her. The slight glimpse of her skin was etched into his mind, he could recall the memory perfectly of her standing naked in the bathroom, her body was beautiful she was curvy in all the right places. He couldn't stop thinking about her when he was training. Her milky white skin looked delectable, her smell was tantalizing, He continued staring at her, she was looking down at the floor apparently ashamed at seeing his battle scars. She slowly moved over to the fridge and retrieved a jug of water, with her back turned on him she poured some of the contents into her own glass, the only noise in the room was the sound of running water moving from one obstacle to the other. Vegeta stopped looking at her and stood up, not making any noise. Bulma almost bruised herself putting the jug of water back into the fridge, she picked up her glass and turned around, taking in a big gulp of water. Her eyes opened wide at how close he was to her, she chocked on the water in her mouth forcing it to go down. Vegeta looked into her cerulean eyes, he was so close to her, he breathed in inhaling her scent. He could tell she was frightened he could smell her fear.

Bulma couldn't believe what was happening, he had never been this close to her. And the only time she had been close to him was when he was unconscious. She was panicking her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes wide in shock she didn't know how to react, she was at a loss for words. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to talk, His hand shot up infront of her face stopping her from saying anything. He rested a finger over her lips and his head moved from one side to the other, he was telling her no. A squeak came out of her mouth and she moved her hands to push him away. His eyebrows raised and his eyes were fierce with emotion, he moved closer towards her. Bulma's lips parted as she tried to slow down her breathing, she breathed in and could taste his sweat from his finger on her tongue. Her hands moved back down on either side of her body and her hands balled into fists, she didn't know what to say and she didn't want to say anything at the moment.

Vegeta couldn't handle it any more he wanted her, he could feel himself stirring, the slow motions of her inhaling and exhaling on his finger was driving him wild with desire. He pressed the lower part of his body to hers he wanted to see how she would react. He was now fully erect and he pressed it up against her pelvis. She gasped and continued to stare at him, he smirked at her wondering how far he could take this until she snapped. He knew she was with a pathetic excuse of a male, he wanted to dominate her, claim her as his own. He wanted to know if she was willing to keep silent, He wanted her to, how he longed to just take her where she was. She whimpered against his finger, a small laugh escaped his mouth, he could see her eyes welling with tears. If he couldn't become a super Saiyan tonight he would then treat himself to her, even if she was unwilling.

Bulma could feel her eyes tearing up, the back of the kitchen counter was digging into her, causing discomfort. She could feel Vegeta pressing up against her, his shorts left nothing to the imagination she could feel her legs going week at the thought of him taking her against the bench. A tear betrayed her and slowly ran down her face leaving a wet line in the process, she used her tongue to moisten her lips, she couldn't help running over his finger in the process. Vegeta's breath stopped when she touched his finger and his eyes melted and became dark liquid pools still gazing at hers. She couldn't move so she moved her eyes down to get relief from his stare, which made matters worse, she was then looking at his bronze muscled chest slowly rising and falling with each breath he took.

Vegeta didn't want her to stop looking at him, he moved back and moved one hand down to capture her wrist and the other one he put under her chin which made her look into his eyes again. He could feel the space that was between them and how cold it felt after having her up against him. He let go of her wrist and moved his hand grabbing her arse bringing her closer to him, all the while he was reading her expression through her eyes. He looked down at her ruby lips with a longing to run his tongue over each one, he wanted to know what they tasted and felt like. He moved his face closer to hers his eyes daring her to make a sound, their breath mingled he could taste her and she him. His nostrils flared he could smell her arousal, a groan rumbled in the back of his throat making his Adams apple move along with it. His tongue darted out and he licked her bottom lip slowly starting from one side and moving over to the other.

The kitchen disappeared when he licked her lip, She was lost In passion, her whole body aching for his touch. Her hands left her side, moved along his shoulders and rested around his neck. She pressed her body closer to him while his other arm grabbed her other cheek, she moaned only thinking about Vegeta. Her mouth was open and she couldn't help but meet his tongue with her own, she touched the top of it and wanted more. She moved her head and stared to passionately kiss him, all fear gone and passion and desire taking over. Their tongues moved in sync with one another, both of their breathing was short and shallow, quick gasps were taken in when there was a gap between lips. Neither was stopping, Bulma moved one of her hands and grabbed a handful of Vegeta's hair in her hand grasping it for something to hold onto.

He felt her grab his hair and his cock twitched, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on top of the bench. He didn't cease kissing her, he had to hover to continue, he could feel his ki building up making him want to go further. He could feel her tremble under his touch, he ran his hands over her silky pajamas making her pant. Small noises kept escaping her throat, each time encouraging Vegeta to continue. She broke away from his embrace panting heavily, her eyelids were half closed, underneath her startling bright blue eyes were staring at nothing. Vegeta slowed down his breathing lowing himself back to the ground, Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her she was smiling.

"wow" she whispered still breathing heavily, she felt the word move out of her mouth. And she placed a hand around her throat. She felt light headed and giddy. She had never had a kiss as passionate as that before. She looked down at Vegeta there was a slight difference in their height now that she was sitting on the bench. The kitchen came back into focus and she giggled. "Vegeta….that was amazing" the smile was still on her lips.

He looked down at his shoulder her hand still lightly resting there. A low growling noise came out of his throat "remove your hand at once" He had woken up to himself. He couldn't believe he had let himself do that, he could tell she wanted more but his arrogance had stopped him. What was he thinking, he was using her to maintain his training facilities not as some common whore that gave it up for anybody. She removed her hand from him looking deeply hurt, fury in her eyes. Vegeta's eyes were emotionless his brows moving into his usual scowl. With that he turned on his heal and started walking away, leaving her sitting on the counter, he knew she was looking at him but he didn't know what to do so he kept going.

Bulma's lip quivered silent tears started falling down from her eyes, she was livid with how Vegeta just treated her. She slowly stood up a large amount of emotions bubbling on the surface. She couldn't think of what was worse, the fact she just cheated on Yamcha, or the fact that she was rejected by Vegeta. She was so angry with him but she was also so humiliated that she didn't know if she should just storm after him and tell him where he can go and shove it, or stay quiet and avoid him forever. She grabbed her glass of water and decided to think about it somewhere where she wouldn't be disturbed.

Vegeta didn't stop walking until he got to his room. He closed the door behind him and slid down it until he was sitting, he rested his arms on his leg and sat there for hours thinking about what he could still be doing and trying to think of a rational reason as to why he walked away from her. All he wanted to do was make things right so he could be with her again, but a Saiyan never grovels and double goes for a Saiyan prince.


	6. Aggravation

Water splashed onto her pajama top making the silk fabric cling to her skin, Her mind was racing she had paced backwards and forwards around the garden for hours, her glass of water long forgotten. Her once white slippers now soiled and matted, but that didn't bother her. Bulma could still taste him on her lips, her head was swimming with what could have been, images kept repeating in her mind. What if she had taken it further? Just the thought made her nauseous, she hardly knew him, all Vegeta ever wanted from her was her mind and skills at making training instruments. She hadn't even gotten around to finishing her drones, she had been so pre occupied with the picnic and the thought of seeing Yamcha again that she had forgotten all about her latest project.

Fog rose from her mouth and a cold chill ran up her spine, she started to shiver, the cold seeping through to her bones. Her teeth started chattering the forgotten water on her shirt making the cold sting. Her mind froze she was too cold to think, all she wanted was something warm to relax her sore aching body. She closed her eyes and imagined having a hot soapy bath, her body relaxed at the thought. Standing still she imagined the water line just covering her breasts, the sponge running up and down her wet body, her hands finding the most delicate spots, the water trickling off her finger tips, the steam rising around her. A moan came from her lips, they twitched into a small smile.

A pair of arms wound around Bulma's waist, she shrieked her eyes flying open. The glass shattered at her feet, water soaking her slippers. A firm hand was placed over her mouth to keep her quiet. She could feel someone breathing on her neck, Bulma started to panic, her first thought was a killer. Typical, she'd have to wonder off on her own late at night for something like this to happen. She had friends that would be able to tear this person apart, not to mention Vegeta was inside somewhere, if only she can yell loud enough to get his attention. Would he even come to her aid? Bulma tried to turn her neck, she at least wanted to see who was going to kill her.

"Hey babe."

Yamcha whispered into her ear, a smile in his voice. He swung her around to face him and pulled her into a crushing grip. He leant down to kiss her, she turned her head making him kiss her on the cheek. The adrenaline in her body slowly evaporated, leaving her shocked and flustered. She stared at Yamcha her mouth opened and her pulse receding to its normal rate, He could see the emotions on her face, first shocked, then relieved and then to his complete horror anger.

Bulma shoved him away her face turning red in the moonlight.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Yamcha could tell he had scared her, his arms flailed in front of her face, worried she'd wake up the whole neighborhood with her yelling. He put a finger over his mouth air escaping his lips making a hushing noise so she'd be quiet.

Her arms crossed over her chest and her right foot started tapping on the ground her irritation with him apparent. Bulma glared at him, she wouldn't admit she was scared, looking into his face only made matters worse, here he was, the man she loved, the man she had cried over recently, his face showing how sorry and guilty he was for sneaking up on her. Hadn't she agreed with herself earlier that she didn't want him to be around, he was never around for her when she needed him. Maybe that's why she was drawn towards Vegeta, he had been living at Capsule Corp for almost six months. He was always around, even if he was training, he wasn't like Yamcha that had to leave to get stronger.

Bulma huffed at him she spun and stormed up to the house, Yamcha hot on her heels. She strolled straight past the kitchen, pushing her thoughts away of what had transpired only hours ago and kept going until she reached the solace of her bedroom. She stood with her back to him anger radiating from her stance, she heard the click of the door closing behind her.

Yamcha cleared his throat, hoping that she'd turn around and talk to him. He took two brisk steps towards her and slowly turned her around to look at him, his face doing all the pleading. Her eyes softened and she sighed. A smile appeared on his face, he knew he had won.

"hey" he said pressing his nose against her forehead.

"hi" came from her mouth, she looked up at him, seeing that he was happy made her relax.

Silence hung in the air while they booth looked at one another, Bulma looked him up and down, he had been gone for some time his hair was long again, he was dirty and smelt of dust and sweat. His clothes were worn and ripped in a few places. He had new scars on his body making him look wild and unkempt. Her nose wrinkled at the smell she was disgusted by his appearance, her thoughts being he should have had a shower before he came over. Yamcha gazed at her, she was just as he last saw her, if not even more beautiful. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her, her lips were pouty and her brow was furrowed dark blue eyes taking in his appearance. He ran his eyes all over her body, hovering over her breasts before looking at her face again.

"Why are you here?" she spat at him, venom laced on her words.

He knew she was never happy with what he did, he had tried to make it back in time for the picnic but he wasn't as fast as Goku with his instant transmission. Or as much as he hated to admit he wasn't as fast a flyer as the arrogant son of a bitch Vegeta.

"I wanted to come and see you. I've missed you so much, and it was so lonely out there." He moved closer trying to embrace her wanting to feel her against his chest, she backed away. He could see he had made another mistake.

"You were lonely? How about me, you never even think about me. All you wanted to do was run off and leave me here all on my own. What if the androids had come early and you weren't here to protect me?" Her voice raised an octave with each word, the sound too high to comprehend the actual words. She sniffled and slumped onto the end of her bed, her eyes looking down at her dirty soggy slippers, she could see the muddy foot prints on the white carpet.

Yamcha knelt at her feet looking into her eyes.

"Well that's why I'm here."

She stopped staring at her slippers and looked at him, she could tell he wasn't lying. It was too obvious when he was. She blankly looked at him not saying anything, no thoughts coming to her, normally she'd be screaming off the roof right now, but tonight wasn't any normal night.

Yamcha stared mystified that she didn't say anything, he continued.

"As I was saying. I came back here to be with you babe. I couldn't stand being apart. And well when Goku showed up I really wanted to be here for the picnic. It sounded great, I'm really disappointed I missed it. Krillin and I could of swapped some new techniques." Bulma's eyes blazed with fury when he mentioned more training. He knew he had put his foot into shit this time.

Bulma was tired and annoyed, she just wanted him out of her bedroom.

"Get out" she hissed

"But…?"

"OUT!"

He knew when he wasn't wanted and he didn't want to push her any further. Yamcha stood up he looked at her one last time before he left. She was sitting on her bed her eyes still alight with anger, he decided it would be best the leave her for the night. He walked home feeling upset with himself that he didn't handle the situation better, he would just have to come back tomorrow with her favorite flowers and some chocolate. Only problem was he couldn't remember what her favorite flowers were.

The tear that fell onto her pants instantly seeped into the weaves of the fabric wetting her leg. She stared at the mark the drop left and three more dropped close by. Her tears were made up of anger, frustration, confusion and rejection. She felt like all she had done in the last hours had been made up of crying. Bulma felt drained and tired. She didn't know what she wanted nor how she was going to resolve matters. Yamcha was sure to come back as he always did. And she didn't have any idea how Vegeta would act.

If only things could be easier, she was happy that Yamcha had come back, but it meant anything that could have been between her and Vegeta would never happen. A slight twinge of despair at the thought made her sob. She had to be fucked up, she knew how frustrating, not to mention dangerous Vegeta was. The Z fighters knew they couldn't handle him. It was hard to believe he had changed sides. He had been fine so far, apart from the way he acted he was manageable. Yeah he broke things from time to time but so did she, granted not as much was destroyed when she was angry, but she knew how it felt.

She used her toes to peel off the wet slippers leaving them on the carpet, not caring about the mess that was made. She just wanted to sleep not thinking about anything that had occurred, most of her thoughts were already threatening to make her go insane. She shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to make herself warm again. She looked at her messed up bed and at how warm and inviting it looked. she moved her toes and felt water in between the gaps, she remembered thinking about having a bath. Pushing herself up with her weary arms she headed towards the bathroom.

The sweet fragrance of lilies and lilac filled his head, the scent stirring him awake. He was still against his bedroom door, he yawned loudly and moved his tongue over his teeth, his sharp white canines scraping against the soft organ. Standing up and stretching his stomach growled. He needed food, and lots of it. Chucking on a shirt Vegeta opened his bedroom door, the floral smell even more pungent to his sensitive nose. He was intoxicated by it, he inhaled slowly savoring the sweet pleasant taste in the back of his throat. His mind wondered the smell reminded him of the blue haired temptress, he licked his lips remembering the soft caress of her lips against his, how sweet and delicious they were. His body tingled at the thought, a warm sensation spreading throughout his body. He smiled his features handsome his body felt relaxed. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time, normally anger and hatred blackened his thoughts, killing and despair was something he was use to, this sensation felt alien to him.

Bulma's cheeks had turned red, steam was rising around her body, the warmth was making her drowsy. She had used her favorite bubble bath, the delectable fragrance relaxed her and made her feel calm. Thoughts of Vegeta and Yamcha were pushed far out of her mind, she had earphones in her ears listening to the music that she loved, softly humming to the tune she let her mind do calculations in her head, thinking about how she could improve the droids. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath her chest moving with the intake of air. Her hair was wet and hung limp down over her shoulders, it had gotten quite long. She had gotten caught up with the latest fashion as always. It did take her almost an hour to do it up in the morning, all the products she used to keep it up were very expensive, she loved the fact she had money.

He paused when he heard her humming, it was soft and slow, her siren call made his feet move him towards the sound. He stopped in front of the bathroom door the humming louder than before, the noise filling his ears taking over his senses. His hand reached out towards the handle, he was unsure if she locked it. It turned easily under his grasp, he cracked the door revealing a slither of the room. The smell and sound driving him wild, he stood still at the door, there was just enough space to see her without getting caught. He drank her image up, her creamy coloured knees were just out of the water, and her shapely thighs were just under. Her breasts were only just covered by the waterline only a few bubbles were remaining on the surface, showing she had been in there for some time. Vegeta grabbed onto the doorframe to stable himself, he wanted to ravish her right now. He could feel himself straining in his shorts, just looking at her was setting him ablaze with desire. Using his free hand he reached down and started to stroke himself, not doing his thoughts any justice. He wanted her, he wanted to be inside her. A long low growl emitted from him pleasure running all over his body.

A cracking noise broke through her silence, Bulma was startled, she ripped off her headphones, water splashing everywhere soaking the bathmat and turned around. The door was ajar small bits of plaster was falling from the doorframe where a large piece had been removed. Bulma shrieked getting out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself. Slowly moving over to the door she inspected the damage, a large chuck was sitting on the ground just outside. She looked at the hole in the wall, it looked as though somebody crushed it with their hand. She knew that couldn't be right, she ran a finger over the hole and could swear she could feel finger marks indented into the wall. She looked up and down the hallway to see if anybody was around but found nobody. She quickly grabbed her things, still shocked at what had happened and ran off towards her bedroom.


	7. Decisions

AN, Sorry to tired to check if it's ok, so I hope it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 7.

Vegeta swore lightly under his breath, his heart was beating hard in his chest. He had almost been caught, his grip was too firm on the doorframe and he broke it. He had only just managed to flatten himself against the roof before she got out of the bath, he was just lucky she wasn't smart enough to look up. His heart was pounding, perspiration lightly beaded on his forehead, the last time he felt the same way was when he was on a mission to try and find the seven dragon balls before the son of a bitch Freiza did. He lowered himself back to the floor not making a sound. Pushing thoughts of her into the back of his mind Vegeta went to the kitchen to satisfy his appetite, the small amount of sleep he had was enough to make him last another few hours in the GR.

----

'This is pointless.'

His fists jabbed at the air so fast it was a blur.

'How the hell am I going to get stronger if I keep thinking about that stupid bitch?'

He slowly moved down until both of his feet were planted on the ground of the GR. He closed his eyes savouring the scent of her. He remembered the time he saw her naked and a low moan was made barely audible at the back of his throat. He's arousal was made apparent.

"Damn it all" his balled up his hand into a fist and punched a hole clean through the wall of the GR. The machine turned off instantly, the gravity returning to normal. 'Great now how can I train in this metal piece of junk!?' He decided that it would be best to go and have a cold shower and get the smell and images of the blue haired woman out of his mind.

He quickly flew inside and up to the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and got in the shower turning the cold water on to the highest setting. It wasn't working, his skin didn't feel the ice cold water, it was ineffective. His blood was boiling just at the thought of her smell. He couldn't get her out of his mind what in god's name was going on. He had never had this happen to him before. He had screwed many whores while under Frieza's control, he never thought of them at all. They were mere reward fucks. He never really felt compelled to have sex, his bloodlust was much more stronger than his sexual desires.

Why oh why was she any different? she was just another woman, another long legged, big breasted, creamy skinned woman. He growled 'Still can't get her out of my head' His hand grabbed firmly onto his cock images of her flashed through his mind. His hand slowly started moving back and forth the pleasure sending shivers down his spine. He imagined the tip of his sex slowly entering her from behind, cupping one of her milky pale breast in one hand while playing with her sensitive nub with the other.

His hand was moving more rapidly now his breath coming in shallow gasps. He imagined her moaning and saying his name while watching her get redder and redder until she climaxed. At the same time he came all over the shower floor. He's release was so strong that he had to hold himself up on the wall of the shower making sure he didn't fall over. His hand made a dent in the wall. He'd have to deal with someone yelling at him again. He's legs felt like jelly, shaking at how violent his ejaculation was. How could this be happening to him?

----

Bulma used the towel to dry off her body, the incident in the bathroom unsettled her. Something or someone made that dent, either she was being watched or it was some kind of freak occurrence. The bath had relaxed her until she ran out. Chucking her towel on the floor she got dressed for the second time that night, she grabbed the first things she could find to cover her body. Her room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, makeup containers all over the dresser, and here and there were empty food wrappers. Bulma preferred working on things in her room, it helped her to focus on matters when she could blast her music to full volume, the bass making the windows vibrate. There were only certain times when she had to work in the lab. Picking up a discarded can of beer she looked inside to see if anything was left. She tilted the can upright draining the stale dregs of liquid. Squinting her eyes and pulling her mouth to one side she wiped her mouth, the bitter taste remained on her tastebuds.

She needed to get the taste out of her mouth, served her right for leaving shit in her room. It was time for a dreaded clean up, But she could deal with that later, right now the only thing on her mind was something to get the horrible taste out of her mouth and fast. She walked past the bathroom, she could hear the shower running, at this time in the morning it could only be one person, Vegeta. The door was closed as best as possible the hole in the doorframe making it hard to do, she was tempted to peek, shaking her head she walked as fast as possible towards the kitchen.

----

Vegeta turned the shower off after he had pleasured himself a few times, he still hadn't been able to satiate his sexual desire. This just made him angrier, how dare she have this type of power over him. Vegeta, a Saiyan Elite prince, reduced to a sex crazed fiend? This would not do. He hunched over placing both hands on either side of the vanity and looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he could, no would be stronger, this was just another test. He had to get her out of his mind. For good, how he was going to do it he didn't know, he just needed time. But time was a precious thing to waste, months had been counting down since that young boy from the future came to warn them of what was coming.

The Androids.

"HA!" He voiced out loud.

'I'm stronger than any pathetic Android, just let them come. '

Thinking of the lilac haired boy however just pissed Vegeta off even more, how the hell could there be another out there that could become a super Saiyan? He was the one that was meant to transform first! How dare they. His Ki was building up, a strong blue aura was glowing around his naked body, removing all of the remaining water that he hadn't yet dried off. Steam rose to the top of the ceiling. He scowled and his reflection scowled back at him. He would become a super Saiyan. He would beat Kakarot, and also that boy.

----

Bulma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, removing the cookie crumbs and the beer that remained on her lips and turned off the T.V. She had gotten the stale taste off her tongue after finding her stash of chocolate chip cookies she so loved. She yawned loudly stretching her body, her arms high above her head, hands fisted, her eyes watered she was dead tired, the thought of sleep overcoming her senses. Finishing her stretch she pushed herself off the couch moving in a zombie like state towards the bathroom, she needed to rinse her mouth out before going to sleep, she hated the furry feeling on her teeth in the morning.

----

Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly, he was determined to be stronger both physically and mentally his Ki slowly diminished. He hated having to suppress his power but it was great control and it was always good not to have Kakarot on his back all the time. He sensed the woman making her way back up the stairs. He would ignore her, he had to, otherwise he would have to force her to fulfil his needs. He would never be welcome here again, however he could kill her family and take her body as the prize. But then if he killed them there would be no-one to make him new training equipment, or fix the GR when he happened to brake it. No he would have to control himself around her. Otherwise his actions could cost him dearly.

----

Bulma made it up to the top of the stairs, the only thing on her mind was the spearmint flavoured mouthwash in the bathroom. The shower was off, he had to be out of there by now. This hadn't been the only time he left the lights on before, 'he's such a chauvinistic pig' grumbling to herself she held the door handle and twisted it open. Steam escaped from the room. 'Wow he must of had a hot shower.' Cursing about the fact he didn't even turn on the ceiling fan she heard a noise and suddenly shut her mouth, she turned towards the noise noticing a completely naked Vegeta standing in front of the sink. He did nothing to cover up at all. He glared at her with menace shining in his dark eyes.

Bulma gulped, her throat feeling dry and sore. She couldn't help but look down to notice his male appendage as soon as she did she regretted it. He was aroused and bigger then she expected.

----

"Hmph. Like what you see?"

Bulma couldn't believe it, She was loving what she could see. He was a god. His skin was a dark golden honey colour, his muscles were large and bulging under his skin. There were scars over his body that she wanted to touch and kiss better, even with them there he looked amazing. Like some dark saviour ready to fly her away. He looked so edible, a dark golden honey chocolate. She wanted to see him moan from her touch, her mouth, her tongue. She wanted to do anything and everything to him.

She swallowed hard trying to lubricate her throat, she opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it straight away. It was if she was a deer stunned in front of car headlights. She blinked a few times making sure she was seeing things. Was this just another dream? She gasped for air and backed out of the room closing the door behind her. Her Heart was racing. She placed her hand over it breathing in and out slowly. She braced her back on the door and her legs turned to jelly beneath her. She sat down for a moment trying to regain her composure, She couldn't believe that he had that kind of effect on her. She childishly crawled away to her room as quickly and quietly as possible.

----

Vegeta smirked to himself, He figured it was good that the woman got a good look at what she was missing out on. He was proud of his restraint, he knew he could hold out until he became stronger then Kakarot. He would ascend to become a super Saiyan and take over this lousy mud-ball of a planet. Then he could have his way with her any time he damned well pleased. He would perhaps hold her as a slave or a concubine, now that Frieza was out of the picture the idea of conquest was strong on his mind. His imagination ran wild, picturing himself ruling the universe no-one standing in his way he could have it all.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and threw his dirty clothes into the ridiculous basket that the woman insisted he do. It annoyed him to no end that he had to put up with her rules, he was on a short leash while under Frieza's control and now he was free. However this sure didn't feel like freedom. At least they were helping him to accomplish his goals, he snickered to himself. They were helping him to get stronger, more powerful than ever before. Then when the time came he would overpower them all. The thought pleased him greatly.

He walked to the end of the hallway and went into his quarters that the humans provided for him, he discarded his towel on the floor near the door where there was already a large pile gathering. He threw himself onto the bed, placing his hands behind his head he stared up at the ceiling pondering what he would do first when he became so much stronger than everyone else.

----

Bulma was still in shock. She had made it to her room and was sitting on top of her bed, her arms holding her legs in towards her chest. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly, her breathing was finally normal but it took her awhile to calm down, she was still shaking. She couldn't believe how good he looked, no not good, mouth-watering! She was so confused, she loved Yamcha, but these feelings that she realised she had for Vegeta were overpowering.

Bulma couldn't deny that all she could think about lately had been Vegeta, not Yamcha but this alienating, pushy Saiyan Prince that was so arrogant and proud of it that it annoyed her to the very core. Bulma knew she was demanding and pushy but she had never been topped by anyone before. The only difference was Vegeta didn't whine like she did.

She slowly regained herself and started to lie back on her bed. Bulma couldn't get the image of Vegeta out of her head. His naked perfection swam around her mind making her nipples swell and harden against her cotton singlet top. The thought of him making her body ache and in between her thighs dampen. She moved her creamy hand under her top and started to fondle her breasts, pinching and rubbing her nipples. Her breathing stated to come in shallow gasps.

Bulma stopped what she was doing, removing her hand from her top. She decided to satisfy her needs a different way. A wicked grin appeared on her face, she made her way out of her bedroom as quietly as possible and tiptoed to the bathroom. She couldn't believe she was even considering this. She had no idea what she would say to him, hopefully Vegeta was like every other male and could be seduced so she could satisfy her need for him.

----

Bulma made her way to the bathroom her nerves on edge. What if he rejected her? What if she wasn't appealing enough for him? Maybe she should turn and retreat back to her bedroom, her conquest forgotten and her mind working in overdrive she froze, her hand outstretched to reach the door knob. She let a small amount of air escape her lungs as slowly as she could. The thought of what was behind the door made her heartbeat accelerate. Those hard abs, strong thighs, and the thought of his hardened cock made Bulma's mouth water. She put her hand on the door knob and pushed past her fears.

She could do this, she was Bulma fucking Briefs no one knew but her what she was capable of. She would do this. She would go in there tell him he looked drop dead gorgeous and say she wanted her brains fucked out. That's all this would be, a wham bam thank you ma'am experience. She didn't care what he wanted to do afterwards, all she knew was if she didn't have him inside her now she would explode from sheer frustration.

----

Vegeta noticed that the female was standing in the hallway in front of the bathroom door, she had been standing there for about ten minutes now. His door was open and was watching her with keen interest. He hadn't felt the need to change into something to cover up his body, it was late and he could sense if anyone was coming before he had to close the door. He always slept naked, it made him comfortable not having anything but the sheet on his skin. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts as she stood there, thinking about doing certain things to her, he couldn't help but fantasize what they could be doing together right this instant.

His cock began to rise at the vivid scenes that were displayed in his head. He wasn't training right now so there was no harm in thinking about her. His firm black eyes stayed focused on her while he started to play with himself again. Vegeta slowly made his hand move back and forth along his solid shaft watching her and wanting to be inside of her.

----

Bulma turned the door handle and looked inside, it was empty, no naked God in here. She huffed and flicked the switch off. Disappointment was spreading through her body, her mind trying to tell her she really didn't want him to be in here. She turned to look at Vegeta's door and stopped mid turn. He was staring at her, and more importantly then that he was naked and erect. His hands were behind his head and a large smirk appeared on his handsome face. He propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Can I help you with anything woman?" She could tell by the tone in his voice he was mocking her. For how long had he been there watching her coming to terms with what she wanted to do? Did he even realise that she thought he was still in there and wanted him to make her his?

Bulma cleared her throat trying not to give anything away. "I noticed the light was left on in here. Is it too hard for you to even turn off a simple switch? Can't your small monkey brain figure out simple things, you idiot." Her eyes went wide as she realised what she had just said. She had just insulted him, and from past experience she knew he hated being insulted. She backed up to the bathroom door fumbling to open it.

----

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears, She had just insulted him. He could see she had realised and was regretting it. He stood up and rushed over to her. Standing just inches away from her body. Vegeta braced himself on the door both arms beside her head. A scowl on his face showing her just how pissed off she had made him. His Ki was rising, rage making his blood burn. His eyes were bottomless black pits, a black fire was burning in them.

----

Bulma barely blinked and he was already on top of her. One second he was on his bed the next he was right here in front of her naked as could be, She could feel his body warmth through her singlet and her nipples hardened as new moister pooled in between her thighs. Her breathing came in small gasps while he towered over her. His breath was warm as he breathed on her, her lips parted as she used her tongue to dab moisture on them. She bit her lower lip and her brows pulled together thinking about the sexual things he could do to her right now. She was oblivious to the fact he could tear her into pieces, all she was thinking about was how he could tear her clothes off and take her right here. She stared at his eyes while her arms went limp and lay at her sides, the look he was giving her was malevolent and terrifying. Bulma was paralysed and helpless, like being bitten by a poisonous snake.

----

Vegeta slowly looked down Bulma's body, taking in her skimpy clothing, a cotton singlet top and short cotton shorts, so short they only just covered her arse. He started to move back up noticing her nipples straining against the soft material, he groaned his cock jutting forward pressing into her midriff. He moved his head and looked into her eyes, He no longer was furious with her, he now had uncontained zeal building up inside of him.

Vegeta looked into her cerulean eyes, they were so deep he felt as though he was drowning in their depths. He never really paid much attention to the creature standing in front of him now, but it felt as though he had been missing out on so much. He studied her face so intently with an expression like he had never seen the sun before. Her perfectly smooth, creamy porcelain skin, her plump juicy red lips. He just wanted to taste her again, the sweet taste from before still on his mind.

----

Bulma couldn't help but continue to stare at Vegeta his look had gone from seething hatred to unbridled lust. She slowly started to move down, her legs no longer able to hold her weight. His right arm moved from the door and wrapped around her waist holding her in position in front of him. As soon as he touched her; her skin felt as though it was on fire. Butterflies began flittering around her stomach making her unsettled. It looked as though Vegeta could eat her up, his expression was driving Bulma wild. A small moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

Vegeta felt Bulma's sweet scented breath on his lips and it drove him insane. He growled pressing his body closer to hers. He moved his other arm around her and brought her closer to him trying to be as gentle as possible without hurting her, but the amount of pressure was not enough for him. "Open your eyes" Her eyes quickly opened, shock apparent in them. Vegeta's gaze was focussed on her lips hunger showing in them. He gradually moved his eyes away from her lips and looked back into her eyes.

----

'Oh my god what is he going to do to me?' Bulma's breathing was coming on too fast and she was becoming dizzy. "V-Vegeta….." the start of her sentence trailed off as she stared into his endless eyes. Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat, a low growl came from within. Bulma moved her hands and placed them around his neck, she hoped to god that he was aroused and not about to kill her. She moved her sensitive nipples over his firm chest and this time moaned louder.

Vegeta couldn't control himself anymore, Bulma's hands were around his neck beckoning for him to move forward. He dipped his head and crushed his eager lips to her plump red ones. Her eyes went wide with shock of what he had done. He smiled in their kiss making her gasp for air, once she opened her mouth he slipped his tongue inside and tasted her savouring the flavour. Bulma's arms tightened around Vegeta's neck and she closed her eyes, she let him explore the inside of her mouth without moving, the taste driving Vegeta to want more. He couldn't think or see straight, the taste of her was clouding his senses he never wanted to break their embrace again.

----

'He's kissing me, what do I do?' Bulma stood still; Vegeta holding her up; wondering what she should do next. Vegeta grabbed her arse and moved her up along the door so she was straddling him. She started to kiss him back violently, moans coming from both of them, their tongues intertwining moving their lips together in a steady rhythm. Bulma broke off the kiss panting heavily she looked at Vegeta who was confused as to why she stopped. 'What am I doing? What about Yamcha?' The thought of him being in her bedroom moments before made her panic. "Stop, put me down now!" Her voice came back to her as she commanded him to put her back down. His gaze was like daggers, she could tell he was pissed but it didn't matter to her.

Vegeta stared at Bulma and slowly lowered her to the ground; sliding her down and over his shaft; he growled at her, his cock throbbing wanting more. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "we shouldn't be doing this, it isn't fair to Yamcha." He could tell in her tone she was as disappointed as he was that this wasn't going to continue. All Vegeta could think about was getting this woman into his bed, he could smell her arousal and he couldn't endure it anymore. "This doesn't concern that Earthling. What we're doing now only concerns you and me. And by God woman you're driving me insane" he moved down towards her shoulder giving her hot wet kisses making her moan and claw at his back.

----

Bulma was at a loss. Should she give in? So far the kiss they just shared was amazing, but she should be faithful to Yamcha. Yamcha, who was probably asleep at home right now. Not here with her. instead she was in the arms of another man. A Saiyan male to be precise and she was loving it. Yamcha had never kissed her like this, they did have their steamy moments but nothing as sinful and divine as this. She was floating on air and it was amazing. Bulma looked down to realise she was indeed not touching the floor. She grabbed onto Vegeta wrapping her legs around his waist. "Vegeta! What are you doing?" she couldn't help but shriek, why was he doing this? Hadn't she told him to put her down.

"Shh" He placed a finger over his lips. She covered her mouth with one of her hands realising that someone may of overheard her. Her eyes flew wide in panic and she gave Vegeta a pleading look to put her down. He remained in the air, his emotions running wild. He wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to force her. He wanted her to be willing, he wanted her to want him as badly as he wanted her. He couldn't believe that she was thinking about that fuckwit when he had her in his arms. He lowered them both to the floor, he had never been rejected before, he hated disappointment.

Words escaped her, Her emotions were tearing her apart. She wanted him badly, body and soul but her mind was telling her she couldn't do this to Yamcha. She whimpered into his chest, why did this have to be so hard. How many times had Yamcha checked out other women, but she wasn't just checking Vegeta out, he had her in his arms and he was naked. She could still feel him against the lower part of her body, he was so hard and firm. His body was driving her insane, all she wanted from him was pure bliss, she was sure he could provide her that. She felt as though she was going to explode, she had never felt like this before, having him touch her was igniting some animal instinct inside her, she felt as though she could come just from him touching her.

Vegeta could see the emotional turmoil going though her mind. He hated himself for feeling something for her, where were the dark bitter emotions he had always felt? Why couldn't he just take her to his room and fuck her hard until he had his fill and then could discard her like a used toy? Thinking these things made him feel sick, the thought of doing something against her will made him grind his teeth in frustration. He released her from his grasp and turned towards his room, his mind racing though thoughts of what could of been.

Bulma acted before thinking straight, she extended an arm out towards him to hold him still, she stopped herself mid way kicking herself mentally for her wicked thoughts. She couldn't have him. He was off limits, she had to let him go, she needed time to think, maybe even go away for a while to do just that. She remained where she was and watched him go, his walk like a large jungle cat, agile and strong, she could see the muscles move under his arse and bit back a moan.

Vegeta retreated to his room, he slammed the door, not caring at all who he disturbed. Chucking clean clothes on he gathered the things he would need and escaped out the window, he didn't need this shit. He needed to get back to his roots, he was a savage mindless beast. He didn't take into consideration other peoples thoughts or cares. He need to get himself back, He couldn't achieve what he wanted to with a major distraction on his hands. The best course of action he could think of was to run. Running was something he wasn't accustomed to, but it was the only thing he could think of doing to escape his emotions, and her.


End file.
